


Love - Liebe

by Aika86



Series: 120 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 120 prompts - 120 stories, Awkwardness, Deutsch | German, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel versucht das Gefühl "Liebe" zu verstehen. Er fragt Dean "Was ist Liebe?". Der Anfang einer peinlich berührten Unterhaltung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love - Liebe

„Dean, was ist Liebe?“ Ohne Vorankündigung hatte Castiel diese Frage an den Jäger gerichtet. Dean sah sich hilfesuchend um. Sam war nicht da, er war mit Castiel allein in einem Motelzimmer irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Wie sollte ausgerechnet er, Dean Winchester, einem begriffsstutzigen Engel des Herren, der von Gefühlen in etwas so viel verstand, wie Fische vom Laufen, erklären was Liebe ist. „Meinst du nicht, dass wir wichtigere Probleme haben?“ Es war Valentinstag und ein Paar hatte sich gegenseitig aufgegessen und auch alle anderen Bewohner der Stadt schienen durchzudrehen. Gerade im Moment schaute sich Sam eine Leiche an, die sich zu Tode gefressen hatte. Dean hoffte inständig, dass Castiel nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort auf seine Frage erwartete.

 

„Ich versuche das Gefühl Liebe zu verstehen um einen möglichen Zusammenhang zu den Todesfällen besser erkennen zu können“, erklärte Castiel nüchtern. Dean seufzte. Irgendeine Antworte musste ihm jetzt einfallen. „Cas, Liebe kann man nicht verstehen, man kann sie nur fühlen.“ Zufrieden mit seiner Erklärung begab er sich zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein Bier. Der Engel blieb in der Mitte des Raums stehen und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er versuchte etwas zu verstehen. „Fühlst du Liebe?“ Dean verschluckte sich an seinem Bier. „Was?“, brachte er entsetzt zwischen dem Husten hervor. Castiel drehte sich zu ihm „Fühlst du Liebe?“, wiederholte er die Frage. Dean verdrehte die Augen. „Die Frage habe ich schon verstanden, aber... Ach vergiss es. Ich will darüber nicht reden.“ Nach dem Geschmack des Jägers entwickelte sich das Gespräch in keine gute Richtung. Ein Dean Winchester sprach nicht über Gefühle. Nie. Niemals. „Warum nicht? Es ist doch eine einfache Frage.“, hakte der Engel nach. Dean sah ihn eindringlich an. „Cas, könnten wir das Thema bitte lassen? Danke.“

 

Eine Weile war es ruhig. Dean versuchte noch mehr Informationen über die Toten zu sammeln und Castiel versuchte in ihren Büchern etwas nützliches herauszufinden. „Liebst du die Frauen, mit denen du so zahlreich den Beischlaf pflegst?“ Dean glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Nicht nur, dass Castiel versuchte mit ihm über Gefühle zu reden, nein jetzt fing er auch noch an über sein Sexleben reden zu wollen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit dir darüber reden möchte.“ Wann würde Sam endlich kommen. So lange konnte der Besuch im Leichenschauhaus doch nicht dauern. Dean wandte sich wieder dem Laptop zu, in der Hoffnung das Gespräch beenden zu können. „Ich frage nur, weil es doch auch als ,Liebe machen' bezeichnet wird. Wenn es dabei doch gar nicht um Liebe geht, warum praktizieren Menschen dann diese Art der körperlichen Aktivität?“ Und irgendwie hatte Dean das Gefühl, dass er Cas die Frage nach der Liebe besser schnell irgendwie beantwortet, bevor es noch peinlicher wurde. Für die Erklärung brauchte er ein stärkeres Getränk als Bier. Er nahm einen Schluck Whiskey und suchte nach den passenden Worte. Castiel fixierte ihn dabei geduldig wartend.

 

„Na schön. Nein ich liebe die Frauen nicht. Es macht einfach Spaß. Liebe ist ein sehr viel tieferes Gefühl als Spaß. Bei Liebe geht es um mehr als Sex. Es geht um Vertrauen, um Geborgenheit und um das Gefühl einander blind verstehen zu können. Und Liebe ist nicht nur ein Gefühl, was zwischen Sexualpartner auftreten kann. Liebe ist ein universelles Gefühl.“ Dean fühlte sich wie ein Mädchen auf der Highschool, aber er hoffte damit das peinliche Gespräch beenden zu können. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Castiel gemacht. Der Engel hatte seine Augen immer noch auf Dean fixiert. „Also liebst du Sam?“ Dieser verdammte Engel, warum wollte er alles so genau wissen? Dean nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Auf eine Art, die auf keinen Fall Sex beinhaltet. Aber ja.“


End file.
